The wireless communication industry is experiencing tremendous growth in the mobile internet device with 4G LTE wireless network deployed. It allows data center to provide cloud computing service through the smartphone and tablet PC to make their business more efficient. Therefore extending battery life of the mobile internet device becomes very critical and puts pressure on the transmitter designer to focus on more sophisticated high efficiency RF power amplifier, e.g. Envelope Tracking (ET).